Personal area networks in a medical setting permit patient sensor data to be efficiently transmitted to a display device. These networks typically use wireless technologies both in sensors attached to the patient and in the display device. Each sensor is typically paired to the display device to enable the transmission of sensor data to the display device. Additionally, patient data is paired with the corresponding patient and/or patient record. In addition to making physiological measurements, other aspects of the care of patients can also be monitored.